Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an editing device. For example, the present invention is applicable to the case where audio data recorded in a magneto-optic disk device is edited. The present invention is capable of editing audio data among a plurality of channels by reading audio data at a pre edit portion from a record medium and recording the data at a post edit portion after processing it.